Le poids du passé
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Un chasseur d'ombres se présente à l'Institut sous le nom de Michael Wayland. Problème : Ce dernier est mort depuis plusieurs années. Alec fait intervenir le seul homme capable de démêler le vrai du faux, Robert Lighwtood, parabatai de Michael. Un passé qui ressurgit brusquement pour Robert.


Bonjour !

Me voilà pour un nouvel OS en dehors du Malec. Cette fois-ci, c'est Michael Wayland et Robert Lightwood qui sont à l'honneur. Leur lien parabatai me fascine.

Depuis la lecture de la nouvelle The Evil We Love tirée du livre Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy (disponible uniquement en VO si vous le cherchez), mon point de vue sur la relation entre ces deux parabatais est très particulière. Dans cette nouvelle, la confession de Michael à Robert est abordée ainsi que tout ce qui en découle dont le rejet de Robert. Mais je peux vous assurer que Robert passe par tellement d'émotions lors de cette annonce que ses sentiments pour Michael me semblent très ambigues. C'est donc pour ça que j'ai voulu écrire cet OS pour aborder cette ambiguïté.

Cet OS utilise donc beaucoup d'éléments de cette nouvelle. Si vous ne voulez pas vous spoilez, ne lisez pas.

En italique : Reformulation de phrases issues de la nouvelle The Evil We Love. J'aborde aussi la vision de l'amour de Robert qui a beaucoup de mal avec ce que réprésente ce sentiment. Donc je m'en suis inspirée mais en apportant ma propre interprétation à ce que Robert pense de l'amour.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans son bureau directorial, Alec rédigeait un énième rapport pour Idris. Certes, il avait les rennes de l'Institut mais l'Enclave surveillait scrupuleusement ses actions. Le fait qu'un chasseur d'ombre gay et en couple avec une créature obscure soit à la tête d'un des plus grands instituts mondiaux passés toujours difficilement auprès du vieillissant Conseil. Qu'importent ses capacités indéniables en tant que directeur et en tant que shadowhunter, sa sexualité était toujours sujet de discorde.

Izzy rentra dans son bureau en trombe.

«Alec, il faut que tu viennes de toute urgence. » Le somma sa sœur.

L'archer plus qu'étonné suivi Isabelle jusqu'à une salle de débriefing. Là, il trouva Jace et Clary entourant un homme assis sur une chaise. Le duo avait une main posée sur leur lame séraphique, prêt à dégainer à tout moment.

«Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda Alec en s'approchant du shadowhunter inconnu qui gardait les yeux baissés.

«Cet homme est entré dans l'Institut et se présente comme étant Michael Wayland. » Expliqua Jace durement.

Alec regarda l'homme sans un mot, l'étudiant. Même si ses yeux continuaient obstinément à être baissés, le directeur d'Institut pouvait noter la peur de l'homme dans d'autres attitudes, comme ses mains crispées ou son pied droit qui tapotait le sol rapidement.

«Michael Wayland est mort, il y a plus de vingt ans. » Trancha Alec. «Qui êtes-vous réellement ? »

L'homme releva son visage et croisa le regard de l'archer, les yeux marron brillants de désespoir. Il avait l'air jeune, sans doute allait-il sur ses trente ans. Ses boucles brunes indisciplinées encadraient un visage lisse de toute épreuve du temps.

«Je suis Michael Wayland ! » S'écria l'homme.

Alec posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise du shadowhunter inconnu, le toisant.

«Même en supposant que je vous fasse confiance. Vous devriez avoir 42 ans et visiblement c'est loin d'être votre cas. » Répliqua le directeur d'Institut. «De plus, Valentin nous a habitué aux petits tours de passe-passe. Il s'est fait passer pour Michael pendant des années. Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas un de ses disciples ? Visiblement vous en avez été un par le passé. Votre rune du Cercle nous le prouve.» Termina Alec, ses mots claquant comme un fouet.

«Comme beaucoup d'autres néphilims, j'ai fait partie de cette horrible organisation sans en avoir approuvé pour autant toutes les actions. Il y a des années de ça, Valentin est venu chez moi, je lui ai demandé de s'en aller. Je ne voulais plus avoir affaire à ce meurtrier. » L'homme se tut un moment, son regard se remplit de larmes et l'archer ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Qui qu'il soit, il avait connu son lot de malheurs. «Il a tué mon fils devant mes yeux et m'a envoyé dans une poche dimensionnelle grâce à un sortilège de warlock. Pourquoi il m'a gardé en vie ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais cette réalité a implosé, il y a deux jours. Je me suis retrouvé dans un appartement insalubre dans cette ville que je n'ai que vaguement connue, il y a des années. Je suis allé là où tout néphilim se réfugie quand il n'a nulle part où résidait. Un Institut. » Finit l'homme laissant quelques dernières larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Les jeunes shadowhunters se regardèrent, il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de mensonges chez cet homme. Certes, son histoire paressait tirer par les cheveux mais rien n'était impossible dans leur monde. Et Valentin était assez tordu pour avoir imaginé ça. Il était mort, il y a deux jours, ce qui pouvait expliquer la rupture de la poche.

De plus, la souffrance de l'homme à l'évocation de son fils décédé était sincère. Ils connaissaient tous assez la douleur de la perte d'un être cher pour pouvoir la reconnaître chez un pair.

«Une seule personne peut nous confirmer votre identité. Izzy, contacte Magnus demande lui de faire un portail pour Idris. Jace et toi, vous allez chercher papa. Clary reste avec moi. » Ordonna le directeur d'Institut.

Le frère et la sœur s'exécutèrent dans l'instant. L'archer invita Clary à s'asseoir pendant que lui faisait de même.

«Qui est votre père ? » Demanda inquiet le possiblement Michael.

«Robert Lightwood. »

L'homme sursauta légèrement à ce nom et ses yeux s'illuminèrent faiblement avant de s'éteindre. Alec connaissait cette étincelle et pouvait l'identifier. Cet homme ne pouvait pas mentir non plus sur le sentiment qui était monté en lui, à l'évocation de son parabatai qui était aussi l'homme qu'il aimait.

L'archer savait que Michael aimait Robert, son père lui avait parlé de la confession de son parabatai et de sa réaction de rejet. Alec s'en voulut d'infliger cela à cet homme. Se retrouver face à son amour passé qui l'avait blessé était cruel mais nécessaire. Seul Robert pourrait lui poser des questions si personnelles qu'il était impossible qu'un subterfuge connaisse les réponses.

«Donc la jeune fille et le jeune homme précédemment avec nous, sont aussi les enfants de Robert ? » Demanda Michael.

«Oui et non. Izzy est bien ma sœur. Jace est notre frère adoptif. Mes parents l'ont recueilli à 10 ans en pensant que c'était votre...fils. En réalité, nous avons appris il y a peu qu'il est le fils de Stephen Herondale. »

L'homme opina, son air était si abattu. Clary et Alec se regardèrent et partagèrent le même sentiment silencieux, cet homme était brisé.

«Vous ressemblez à Maryse. » Murmura Michael.

Avant qu'Alec ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la stature fière. Mais il se décomposa aussi vite quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le mystérieux homme.

«Michael... » Laissa filtrer Robert.

«A ce qu'il dit. » Rappela Jace.

Robert s'approcha lentement. Cet homme ressemblait tellement à son parabatai décédé. Les mêmes grands yeux marron, les mêmes boucles brunes dans lesquelles Robert avait souvent perdu ses mains dans un geste fraternel, cette même peau claire qui se tannait aux beaux jours.

«Papa, j'aimerais que tu lui poses des questions dont seules Michael aurait les réponses. Quelque chose que personne ne pourrait savoir. » Demanda Alec sortant son père de ses pensées. Magnus rentra aussi dans la pièce, il se posta au fond sans un mot. L'archer lui fit un rapide sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur l'affaire qui le préoccupait actuellement.

Robert prit une chaise et s'assit en face de l'homme, à quelques centimètres de lui si bien que leurs genoux se touchaient. Le possible Michael rougit et détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur Alec qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

«Si tu es Michael, dis-moi exactement ce que tu m'as dit le jour où tu t'es déclaré à moi. » Dit sèchement Robert.

Toutes les personnes poussèrent un cri de surprise, à l'exception du directeur d'Institut qui connaissait cette histoire. Simple mais cruelle comme façon de faire éclater la vérité. Remémoré à Michael, le jour où son parabatai l'avait rejeté.

Les yeux de l'homme brillaient de tristesse et sa voix tremblait légèrement quand il commença son récit.

« _Je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux. Tu as pensé que je parlais d'Eliza avec qui je sortais en de rares occasions. Mais je t'ai dit que je t'aimais toi. Tu as répliqué que ce n'était pas drôle et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une blague et j'ai voulu te le redire mais tu m'as demandé de me taire_. » Michael pleurait maintenant et la tension dans les épaules de Robert était visible. « _Je t'ai dit que je savais que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose. Je t'ai dit que rien ne changerait, que je n'attendais rien de toi, que je tenais juste à être honnête. Que j'avais besoin que tu saches mes sentiments à ton égard._ » Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, le flot des paroles altérées par les larmes étaient ininterrompus. « _Tu es resté silencieux si longtemps puis tu m'as dit que je ne devrais jamais te le redire et que si je le faisais, ça serait la dernière chose que je te dirais. Et qu'on ne devait en parler à personne, que tu ne voulais pas qu'on pense ça de moi ou de nous. Et quand je t'ai demandé à quoi ils pourraient penser. Tu m'as dit qu'ils penseraient que j'étais dégoûtant, répugnant. Je t'ai demandé si c'était ton ressenti et tu m'as dit que oui, je te dégoûtais. Tu m'as dit que tu honorerais notre serment parabatai mais que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Puis finalement, tu as dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre nous._ Je suis le vrai Michael Wayland et des années après, j'ai toujours aussi mal. »

Les larmes de Michael étaient intarissables et quand il regarda les personnes autour de lui, il vit à sa grande surprise que la plupart de ces dernières pleuraient aussi. Il y avait le fils Lightwood dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et sa sœur Izzy. La jeune fille rousse ainsi que Bane, ce sorcier qu'il avait croisé en de rares occasions et dont la présence était surprenante étant donné son passé avec le Cercle.

«C'est bien toi. Désolé Michael. » Dit Robert, sa voix beaucoup moins dure qu'à l'accoutumée. Le père prit dans ses bras son parabatai, à l'étonnement de tous. Michael se crispa avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte.

Michael sentait son cœur sur le point d'imploser. Il avait cru défaillir en voyant Robert apparaître. Bien qu'il ait pris quelques années, il était toujours aussi beau pour Michael et son foutu cœur pensait de même.

Après un moment suspendu que Michael savoura, Robert se détacha de lui. Les larmes de son parabatai avaient séché et Robert en fut sincèrement heureux. Michael avait toujours été particulier pour lui. Et si à l'époque, il avait préféré la fuite comme le lâche qu'il était, il était prêt maintenant à affronter les sentiments de Michael. Il devait se faire pardonner pour les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées.

Michael se leva faiblement, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Alec se précipita pour l'aider.

«On a des chambres à disposition pour que vous puissez vous reposer. » Proposa l'archer. Michael opina et il sentit une autre main le soutenir. Robert était à ses côtés comme au bon vieux temps quand il ne lui avait pas avoué son amour.

Du coin de l'oeil, Michael vit le sorcier les suivrent à quelques mètres de distance. Cette attitude était vraiment singulière.

Alec ouvrit une chambre et positionna Michael confortablement sur le lit avec l'aide de son père. L'homme avait l'air épuisé. Robert prit d'office un fauteuil et s'assit au côté de Michael, prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes. Geste qu'Alec avait si souvent fait avec Jace mais qui fit sursauter le parabatai de son père. Il le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris mais Robert l'ignorait, son regard posait sur son aîné.

«Merci. » Murmura Michael à l'archer.

«Je vous en prie. Reposez-vous. En fait, moi c'est Alec. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. »

* * *

Michael regarda le fils de son parabatai sortir de la chambre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres dès qu'il aperçut le sorcier.

«Pourquoi ce warlock traîne à l'Institut ? » Demanda Michael. «Vous avez créé une politique d'ouverture envers les créatures obscures ? »

«Alec a fait ça, oui. Mais si tu restes un moment à l'Institut, tu verras Magnus tous les jours. Il est le compagnon d'Alec. »

Michael hoqueta, surpris. Il regarda Robert qui affichait un stoïscisme à toute épreuve.

«Ca ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire, tu m'as rej... » Commença Michael.

«Lui aussi. Je l'ai blessé comme jamais un père ne devrait blesser son fils. » Robert soupira avant de reprendre. «Alec devait se marier à une jolie fille, Lydia. On avait besoin de ce mariage pour redorer le nom des Lightwood entaché par nos erreurs et sans se préoccuper des sentiments de notre fils, Maryse et moi lui avons imposé de trouver femme. J'ai vu son trouble au contact du sorcier un jour où ce dernier était venu renforcer les barrières de l'Institut mais j'ai décidé de l'ignorer. Le jour du mariage, Maryse et moi étions si fiers de lui. Mais avant la fin de la cérémonie, Magnus a débarqué et tout a basculé dans un absolu chaos en quelques minutes. Alec a interrompu son mariage puis a embrasser Magnus devant tous les représentants de l'Enclave et les invités réunis. En un instant, j'ai appris que mon fils était gay et qu'il aimait une créature obscure. Je t'ai fait du mal à l'époque et j'ai reproduit le même schéma avec mon fils. Mais j'espère avoir évolué. Maintenant dors, nous aurons tout le temps de parler plus tard. » Finit Robert, sa main serrant un peu plus celle de Michael. Ce dernier regarda son parabatai un moment, cet homme qui avait du accepter l'homosexualité de son fils alors que c'est tout ce qu'il exécrait. Michael se sentit coupable auprès de cet enfant, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas subi ce rejet s'il n'avait pas avoué ses sentiments à Robert. Peut-être qu'il aurait accepté plus facilement l'amour de son fils pour un homme.

Michael s'ébroua pour se concentrer sur le présent et seulement le présent. Comme la main chaude de son parabatai enserrant la sienne dans une étreinte forte.

«Tu seras toujours là demain ? » Demanda Michael alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

«Je ne pars pas. » Lâcha simplement Robert.

Sur ces mots, Michael s'endormit paisiblement, savourant le contact de son parabatai. Cette présence qui lui avait manqué tant d'années.

* * *

Robert contempla son parabatai endormi. Cet homme qui était resté jeune comme si le temps n'avait pas eu d'impact sur lui.

Un mélange doux-amer l'impactait en regardant ce dernier. Michael avait été son meilleur ami et son parabatai, un solide soutien sur qu'il avait toujours compté sans réserve et sans hésitation. Avant LA révélation, celle qui avait tout changé entre eux. _Et Robert avait agi comme il avait toujours agi en se souciant du regard des autres, avant de se soucier de Michael. Il avait pensé à ce que les autres allaient dire alors qu'il aurait dû dire à son parabatai ce qu'il pensait réellement à cet instant, à savoir qu'il restait son meilleur ami. Que même s'il ne l'aimerait jamais de la même façon que Michael, il l'aimerait toujours._ Mais il s'était juste contenté d'enfoncer plus fermement la lame qu'il avait introduite dans le cœur de Michael. Même si une partie de son esprit lui hurlait d'arrêter le massacre en voyant la souffrance qui transfigurait le visage de son parabatai, une partie plus importante lui intimait de porter l'estocade finale.

Il l'avait fait avec une cruauté intense, sans se soucier de sa rune parabatai qui le suppliciait sous les émotions qui assaillaient son meilleur ami. Il avait continué jusqu'à être sûr que personne ne pourrait soupçonner l'aveu de Michael.

Les gens parlaient déjà de leur lien parabatai de manière admirative : « _Vous êtes si proches, tellement en symbiose._ »

Si les gens avaient appris que Michael était gay, ils auraient forcément penser que leur proximité cachait plus qu'une amitié profonde que deux parabatais pouvaient se porter.

Dans le même temps, Robert ressentait une telle affection en voyant son parabatai endormi, il avait l'air si fragile. Et Robert ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de lui. C'est lui qui l'avait brisé.

D'un geste tendre, Robert écarta une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage délicat de son parabatai.

Alec entra à ce moment là et Robert essaya stupidement de masquer son geste, le terminant un peu brusquement.

«Tout va bien, papa ? » Demanda le fils en s'approchant du lit.

«Tu te souviens quand je me suis excusé auprès de toi pour mes propos ? »

«Oui tu voulais le faire parce que tu en avais encore l'opportunité. » Souffla Alec doucement. Se souvenant de cette discussion douloureuse mais nécessaire. L'archer se remémorait aussi la vulnérabilité de son père quand il avait abordé le sujet de Michael. C'était soudain comme si tout le poids du passé s'était abattu sur les épaules de Robert. «Et que tu ne pouvais pas le faire avec d'autres. Tu as ton occasion de pouvoir t'excuser auprès de Michael, finalement. »

«D'essayer de réparer les choses... » Murmura Robert en reportant son attention sur son parabatai.

«Tu ne répareras rien. Les mots que tu as eus pour lui resteront ancrés. Tout ce que tu m'as dit reste là. » Dit Alec en pointant sa tête. « Mais tu es mon père et je t'aime. Et ce que tu m'as avoué ce jour là où tu t'es dévoilé, reste aussi gravé dans mon esprit. C'est difficile pour toi d'aimer, tu n'as jamais pensé ressentir ce sentiment avant de me porter dans tes bras puis il y a eu Izzy et Max. Mais je pense que tu as déjà su ce que c'était que d'aimer mais que tu as juste mis ce sentiment sous clef. » Alec s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre. «Si tu ne te sens pas d'avoir cette conversation avec lui, évite là. Il t'aime toujours, qu'importe que tu ais vingt de plus. Les années ne valent rien par rapport à l'amour. Crois-moi, j'aime un sorcier qui a 400 ans de plus que moi. »

Robert ne put se retenir de rire et l'archer le rejoint.

Le directeur d'Institut avait appris à s'ouvrir au contact de Magnus, même s'il avait toujours une certaine pudeur, il pouvait maintenant dire à ses proches qu'il les aimait.

Robert s'excusait en disant qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était l'amour, ce n'était pas la vraie cause. Robert pouvait aimer mais il avait peur de ce sentiment, de ce qu'il pouvait déclencher chez un homme. Et il avait toujours voulu le tenir à distance parce qu'il avait déjà une faiblesse : _sa peur de se marquer de runes_. Il ne voulait pas ajouter au tableau, une émotion aussi complexe et potentiellement dévastatrice.

«Quand un fils donne une leçon à son père. »Philosopha Robert.

«Pas du tout. Ce sont des conseils et j'en ai un dernier. Arrête de te préoccuper du regard des autres, personne ne te regarde ici. Ton seul interlocuteur, c'est Michael. C'est avec une facilité déconcertante que j'ai décidé que le regard des autres ne m'importait plus dans une salle remplit le jour de mon mariage. Il y avait Magnus et c'est le seul qui comptait à cet instant. Toi, tu as Michael. »

L'archer se dirigea vers la porte, sur le point de la fermer, il lança.

«Je t'ai vu. »

«Quoi ? » Demanda Robert, interloqué.

«Replacer sa mèche. » Rit Alec avant de partir.

Robert leva les yeux au ciel.

Son fils avait pointé beaucoup d'éléments et il avait raison sur la plupart. Michael méritait que Robert lui parle à cœur ouvert. C'était effrayant mais il ne pensait jamais avoir cette chance de faire sa rédemption.

Tant bien que mal, Robert se cala sur le fauteuil pour dormir un peu, sa main tenant toujours celle de son parabatai.

* * *

Le lendemain, les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent Robert. Son regard rencontra rapidement des yeux noisette qui le scrutaient.

«Tes cheveux sont poivre et sel, c'est...Non, laisse tomber. » Capitula Michael.

«J'ai 42 ans maintenant. L'âge que tu as. Cette poche temporelle t'a visiblement sauvé des effets du temps. » Rit faiblement Robert.

«Tu es toujours aussi beau ! » S'exclama Michael avant de rougir et de baisser les yeux. Il était pitoyable, le voilà de retour et il recommençait les mêmes erreurs qu'autrefois. «Excuse-moi. »

«Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'as pas changé. _Ton âme est toujours si pure_. » Murmura Robert plus pour lui que pour Michael. «C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. »

Michael s'assit, son dos reposant sur la tête de lit. Les coussins moelleux adoucissant la dureté du bois.

«Ce que tu ressentais pour moi, l'amour que tu avais pour moi m'a effrayé. Effrayé parce que l'amour pour moi est un concept abstrait. Est-ce que j'ai aimé Maryse ? Difficile à dire. Certainement pas assez parce que je n'ai pas hésité à la tromper. Sans aucun remords. Est-ce que j'aime mes enfants ? Plus que tout au monde et ça ne m'a pas empêché de les blesser. Est-ce que je t'aime ? Ma première pensée est bien sûr, tu es mon parabatai. De la même façon que toi ? Aucune idée. Quand je te regarde vingt ans après, je suis toujours le même. Tu m'es précieux mais ton amour me fait peur. » Termina Robert, reprenant son souffle et n'osant regarder son parabatai.

En quelques mots, il lui avait balancé son ressenti sans songer aux répercussions qu'il pouvait avoir. Mais Michael rit, de ce rire clair et chantant si propre à lui. Et Robert se dit que cela aussi lui avait manqué.

«Je m'effraie aussi. J'ai passé des années dans une bulle temporelle et mon cœur s'emballe toujours à ton contact. » Puis Michael devint plus sérieux. «Je ne peux réfréner ce sentiment mais comme à l'époque Robert, je ne te demande pas d'y répondre. Au mieux, je te demande de l'accepter. » Finit Michael avec un sourire mutin.

Il était beau, vraiment beau. Robert paniquait à cette pensée. Michael avait toujours été une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui. L'hiver pouvait être glacial que son parabatai le réchauffait. Michael irradiait, il attirait les regards de tous parce qu'il était lumineux. Juste en le regardant, on pouvait se dire à quel point, c'était un homme bon.

«Je l'accepte. » Dit Robert aucun doute ne filtrant dans sa voix à la surprise de Michael. «J'accepte que tu puisses m'aimer. Mon fils m'a appris une chose, l'amour est un sentiment qui ne souffre d'aucune réflexion, il est brut. »

«C'est pour ça qu'il te terrifie ? » Demanda Michael doucement, ses yeux marron fixant toujours Robert avec une intensité tel que c'en était à peine respirable.

«Il me terrifie parce que c'est toi. Et que je ne sais quoi penser. Les souvenirs m'ont assailli quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments. Tous nos moments. Et plus que tout autre, je me suis souvenu de cet après-midi au lac Lyn. _Toi, torse nu, tes cheveux trempés, tes yeux brillants, couché à mes côtés._ C'était un moment de plénitude totale _._ Maintenant, les questions qui me viennent en même temps. Est-ce que c'est normal qu'un simple ami se souvienne de tels détails physiques ? Sans doute pas. Est-ce que je te désirais ? Aucunement. Et encore une fois, est-ce que je t'aime ? La réponse m'est inconnue. Ce n'est pas oui, ce n'est pas non. » Expliqua Robert avec un air si déboussolé que Michael croulait sous l'affection qu'il ressentait. L'esprit de son parabatai avait l'air d'être un dédale mais Michael voulait l'aider à se diriger tel son fil d'Ariane.

«Tu m'as rejeté ce jour-là. Quoique tu ais ressenti, tu as pris cette décision de me blesser. » Dit Michael, il n'y avait pas de rancoeur dans sa voix mais une pointe de tristesse qui serra le cœur de Robert.

«J'ai toujours vécu à travers le regard des autres. Je ne voulais pas être un paria. J'ai pensé à tout cela avant de m'intéresser à toi. Tu aimes un être tourmenté. » Lança Robert avec fatalisme.

«J'aime un homme perdu. » Rectifia Michael. Il se positionna en face de Robert. «Il faut juste que tu retrouves ton cap. »

«Tu as passé vingt ans dans une bulle temporelle. C'est toi qui devrais être déboussolé. »

«Je n'ai jamais perdu mon nord. » Dit Michael en pointant son cœur. «L'amour d'un père pour son fils et l'amour d'un parabatai pour son interdit. »

Plus il parlait, plus Michael avait l'impression d'embrouiller Robert. S'il voulait guider son parabatai, il fallait que tous les deux trouvent la bonne direction.

«Tu ne sais pas si tu m'aimes. Je vais tenter quelque chose. Promets-moi sur l'Ange de ne pas me frapper. »

«Je te promets sur l'Ange. » Confirma Robert bien qu'incertain.

Michael s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son parabatai. Un simple geste qui transgressait déjà un sacré paquet de règles de l'Enclave. Michael était empli de félicité, il avait rêvé de ce moment toute sa vie. Egoïstement, il aurait voulu prolonger ce contact. Mais l'égoïsme n'entrait pas en ligne de mire à cet instant.

«Alors ? » Demanda Michael. «Tu as ressenti quelque chose de particulier ? »

«Tu m'as embrassé. » Réalisa Robert comme sorti d'une transe.

«J'ai effleuré tes lèvres mais visiblement c'était déjà trop. » Rit Michael.

«C'était bref. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'accrocher à quoi que ce soit que c'était déjà parti. »

«Tu l'auras voulu, Robert ! » Lança Michael avant d'embrasser son parabatai avec plus de passion. Michael crut défaillir en sentant les lèvres de Robert se mouvoir sous les siennes. Son parabatai répondait à son baiser. C'était inattendu.

Le baiser pris fin et Robert avait l'air complétement désarçonné.

«Ce n'était pas l'effet escompté. » Remarqua Michael alors que Robert ne sortait toujours pas de son état catatonique. «Robert, fais-moi plaisir ne pense plus. Ne te pose plus de questions. Tu as aimé ou pas ? »

«J'ai dix mille questions. Je n'ai jamais pensé embrasser un homme et tu le fais deux fois. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai aimé, mais mon corps a réagi. Et je suis un homme de quarante ans qui a une maturité amoureuse d'un adolescent de 16 ans. Et les Lightwood, ont a vraiment un problème avec nos parabatais. » Finit Robert d'une traite.

Michael le regarda sans comprendre et cet air de poisson hors de l'eau était tellement singulier que Robert rit. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'un tel rire ne l'avait pas pris.

«Longue histoire. Et puis Alec a trouvé son véritable bonheur chez un autre. »

Robert avait l'impression d'avoir vingt ans à nouveau, il avait son parabatai à ses côtés et sa seule présence lui faisait un bien fou. Il riait, tremblait, était heureux et paniqué. Son parabatai était une composante de sa vie. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait de la même façon que Michael ? Il n'en avait fichtre aucune idée. Est-ce qu'il avait aimé le baiser ? Son traître de corps avait répondu à sa place. Est-ce que Michael était une tempête ? Pire c'était un cyclone. Est-ce que c'était agréable ? Définitivement.

«Le rationnel Robert voudrait dire que toute cette histoire est insensée. L'irrationnel Robert est soufflé. On va arrêter l'expérimentation des baisers pour aujourd'hui. On va retourner à Idris. Tu vas loger chez moi. Et on va essayer de trouver un cap, notre cap commun. »

«Et Maryse ? » Questionna Michael.

«On a divorcé. Chez moi ne veut pas dire même lit. Ne veut même pas dire qu'il y aura quelque chose. Mais tu es mon parabatai, tu n'as nulle part où aller et je ne te tournerais pas le dos cette fois-ci. »

Ca allait à Michael, il n'espérait rien de Robert et il avait déjà obtenu beaucoup.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, sa rune parabatai le brûla et Robert ressentit la même chose. Ils étaient parabatais...peut-être un peu plus...ou pas...En tout cas, leur lien était à nouveau là, plus ardent que jamais.

* * *

Cette fin est intentionnellement ouverte. A vous de choisir si vous pensez ou non qu'ils vont construire relation sachant les interdits liés au statut de parabatai.

D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me dire en review ce que vous pensez;)

J'espère que même si ce n'était pas du Malec, vous avez appréciés. Le nouveau chapitre de La Chasse arrive dans quelques jours.

A vos claviers si vous voulez laisser votre ressenti.

Bisous à tous !


End file.
